The Big Suprise
by Classicgurl123
Summary: JONAS episode when Nicks wife Penny finds out shes pregnat she trys to figure out how exacly to tell Nick along with the help of the rest of the family


* The characters Jenny and Carter belong to xoxonickjonas*

*I do not own JONAS*

Jenny's POV

I walks into the door and walked into the kitchen where I saw grandma standing at the sink I wonder what she's doing here her and my grandpa had moved to a town house when my dad and I moved into the firehouse "Grandma what are you doing here?" I walked over and grabbed an apple out of the basket and walked to her

Sandy looks up from where she's washing dish's and gives her granddaughter a hug "Hey sweetheart how did your classes go ?"

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and walked over to the bar "pretty good I guess I think my litature teacher has it in for me"

Sandy walks over to her and sits down beside her at the bar "Now I'm sure she doesn't you know when your dad was younger he always thought his algebra teacher had it in for him"

I looked at her "Well did he"

Sandy looks off like she's thinking "Well he did throw a party after he left but that's not the point the point is give your Litature teacher time I'm sure she'll come around"

I loved my grandmothers advice but I was sure Mrs. Thompson would never come around "So why are you here ?"

Sandy looks over at her "Well your Aunt Macy went with your Aunt Penny to the doctor to see why she's been so sick lately and your Uncle Nick and Kevin had something to do this afternoon so I'm watching Tommy for a little while"

I looked at her "Tommy's here" My Sophomore year Macy found out she was pregnant and nine months later had a little boy which her and Kevin had named after my grandpa Tom he was my favorite cousin even though he was my only cousin

A little toddler comes running in the kitchen "JENNY !!"

I looked surprised to see Tommy and I got down off my bar stool to hug him "Hey buddy"

Tommy ran into my arms "Hey Jenny"

My grandma walked over to me "Jenny since you're here do you mind watching Tommy while I run to the store ?"

I looked up at her "Me and Carter where going to hang out"

My grandma looked down at me "Well why don't you just tell Carter to come over here"

I smiled back up at her " I guess"

I stood back up as she gave me a kiss "Ok I'll be back in a little while"

Joe's POV

I got done with all my classes early so I went home I walked in the house to find Jenny and Carter sitting on the couch playing with my nephew Tommy I loved the fact that I had taken a job as an English professor at the local college that way I had more time to spend with Jenny and Stella who I married a couple years earlier after we where reunited and Jenny found out she was her mom "Hey kiddo" I said as I flipped threw the mail

"hey daddy" Jenny jumped up and ran over to give Joe a hug

I looked over at Carter and Tommy "Hey what's Tommy doing here ?"

Jenny looks at him "Uncle Nick and Kevin had something to do and Aunt Macy and Penny are at the doctor"

I looked at her "Yea Nick has been worried about her all week and I'm tired of him showing up at 6:00 in the morning in his pajamas wanting to get ready in our bathroom"

Carter looked up from where she was playing with Tommy "what's so bad about him doing that ?"

Jenny turned around "He sings in the shower"

Carter looked confused "Lots of people sing in the shower"

Jenny looked at her "You don't understand how loud Uncle Nick sings"

I looked at Carter "Yea I'm pretty sure he could wake the dead"

Carter looked at me "Oh that loud"

Jenny and I looked at her for a second and then I turned to Jenny " Hey listen your mom has to work late at the bridal shop tonight so I was thinking do you want Chinese or Pizza for supper" He didn't realize his sister n' law Penny had walked in behind him "Chinese sounds good" Joe turned around to face Penny "Hey what did the doctor say ?"

Penny made kind of a concerned "Uhhhh…"

I looked at her "Oh no you have some horrible disease don't you"

Penny and Macy look at him "No"

Joe looks at them "What then ?"

Penny looks at him "I-I'm pregnant"

Joe starts to say something but then stops Jenny looks at her "Oh no Uncle Nicks going to freak out"

Penny looks at her "tell me something I don't know"

Carter walks up beside her "What do you mean freak out"

Jenny turns to her "You know how Kevin reacted when Macy said she was pregnant with Tommy"

Carter laughs thinking back "Yea he almost passed out"

Jenny looked at her "Yea well that's calm compared to how Uncle Nick is going to reacact"

Carter's eyes widened "Oh boy"

Penny looks at her "Oh boy is right"


End file.
